I Don't Know What to Say: Part 3
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri host private art classes in prep for their new job at Creative Citizens Studio. One of my other friends, Carly Shay, as well as her parents, Sam and Freddie, also join in on the art classes. One of the main things we work on drawing is animals, including fish. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or iCarly. Nickelodeon and PBS do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Toy Fish Stamps

One cool Saturday in November 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside, along with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Ready to learn some more art?" James asked. "Absolutely," I replied. "I even have some fish toys that I won at Dave and Buster's for us to share." We got our sketchbooks and began using the stamps. "Are you guys enjoying your new job so far?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Yes, we are," Mrs. Shay replied. "Basically, we make paintings at the Union Project in Highland Park and then sell them to the Toonseum downtown," Henri explained. "I have always wanted to do something like that," Mr. Benson stated. "Can I make a drawing right now?" Carly asked. "Of course," Sarah replied. "My old girlfriend, Phillis would have loved to be an artist," James admitted. "It's a shame that I never see her again." "Where did she go, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "I don't know, Mrs. Shay," James replied. "Maybe, Phillis is up to something entirely different. After all, I was only her girlfriend for a short period of time." "Who are the fish right here, and where did they come from?" Carly asked. "The orange fish's name is Fish Stick and the blue fish's name is Blueberry," Sarah explained to Carly. "Your plush toy looks a lot like Fish Stick, Angel," Carly told me. "I know it does, Carly," I replied, "since they are both orange." "Our parents brought the fish back from Gettysburg," Sarah continued, "and they live with us now." "I remember when I wanted a goldfish my first year of high school," Carly remembered, "but it was just around Thanksgiving, and my parents said they wanted to save money for groceries." "Speaking of which, do you guys have plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked. "We are going to cook some very special dishes, like sweet potato and green bean casserole, and pecan pie," Sarah explained. "I have plans to stay with my grandparents at their house in Polish Hill," Carly explained. "You can come have dinner with us next Saturday, if you like." "We would love to," Sarah replied. Sarah, Carly, and I added letter stencils to spell out our names on our drawings. "The black fish's name is Blackie and the green fish's name is Honeydew," I explained. "Really?" Sarah asked. "Those are nice names," Carly remarked. After we cleaned up our art, there were snacks for us. Sarah, James, Henri, and I provided a dip with apple slices, carrot sticks, celery sticks, and Wheat Thins crackers, and Carly and her parents offered pepperoni and Cheddar cheese on crackers. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thanksgiving Weekend

The last Saturday of November 2018 was milder when I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside, along with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "What are we doing today?" Carly asked. "Today, we are going to draw a few pictures from our Thanksgiving week," Sarah instructed. "How are you enjoying your new job, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "It's going great, Mrs. Shay," James asked. "Thanks for asking!" "It was getting harder for us to commute to Wexford, so that was why we switched jobs," Henri told Mr. Benson. "I can see why," Mr. Benson pointed out. After we ate pancakes for breakfast, we began drawing our pictures. "Do you want to play Picture Charades with me, Carly?" Sarah asked. "I would love to, Sarah," Carly replied. "I want to play, too," I replied. Sarah drew a bag with little corn kernels coming out of the bag. "I know what that is," I pointed out. "It's popcorn." "Good guess, Angel," Sarah stated. "I helped make popcorn on Monday morning." Sarah drew a lunch package, with turkey and cheese on crackers and Oreos, as well as a drink. "I don't know what that is," I stated. "Could it be Lunchables?" Carly guessed. "Right, Carly," Sarah agreed. "I made Lunchables last Tuesday, and that is exactly what I ate." Sarah drew her next picture, which was round and had pepperoni, olives, green peppers, and pineapple on top. "Yum, that looks like pizza," I guessed. "We made that on Wednesday before work," Sarah explained. Next, Sarah drew green beans in a bowl with cream sauce and mushrooms on top. "Yum, it's green bean casserole," Carly stated. "One of my favorites." "Yes, and that is what I cooked for Thanksgiving," Sarah admitted. "I can draw one more picture." Sarah drew what looked like a cherry pie. "Is that cherry pie?" I guessed. "It sure is," Sarah agreed. "One of my favorite pies to cook... besides pumpkin!" James and Henri also presented their Thanksgiving dishes, which were sweet potato casserole and pecan pie. "Did you guys have any of this for your Thanksgiving dinner?" James asked. "We went to a buffet dinner at Lidia's in the Strip District," Mrs. Shay explained. "That sounds yummy," Henri stated. "What all did you have to eat?" "Foods like turkey, mashed potatoes, fish, pasta, macaroni and cheese, French fries, chicken tenders, stuffing, soup, shrimp, cookies, pie, cake, and prime rib," Mr. Benson replied. "Mmm, that sure is a lot of food!" Henri exclaimed, licking his lips. "Getting a new job and doing it right takes a lot of practice," James told us. "Even when I was a teenager, I learned how to juggle balls in the air, and I didn't give up." "We are also very grateful that Angel is able to help us make all the food and get to work on time, as well," Sarah stated. "That's very nice of you to say, Sarah," I kindly remarked. We also played shadow puppets and worked on designs for T-shirts. Later that night, we went to Carly's relatives' house in Polish Hill for a special dinner after looking at some of the stores in Polish Hill. Dinner was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, coleslaw, biscuits, and chicken sandwiches. "This looks a lot like KFC food!" Carly remarked. "I was so glad to eat it for dinner again the weekend after the fall festival was over, since my Saturday dinners were pretty much booked back then." After dinner was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Designing T-shirts and Animal Ornaments

One mild first Saturday of December 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside, along with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Today, we are going to work on designing our T-shirts and get started on animal ornaments for the Christmas tree," James told us. James got started on his T-shirt. "I am going to use the "Awesome Man" logo on my T-shirt, since I am the only person in the family who drives a car," James told Mrs. Shay. "Wow, that is amazing, James," Mrs. Shay remarked. "Is it still a BMW?" "It sure is, Mrs. Shay," James agreed, drawing a BMW onto his T-shirt. "I still can't drive yet, Mr. Benson," Henri admitted. "It's okay, Henri," Mr. Benson stated. "Neither can I. Sam does all the driving." "And so does James," Henri agreed. "The day I learned to drive a car was one of the best days of my life, and I want people to remember that about me," James admitted. Meanwhile, Sarah and Carly were working on their T-shirt designs. Sarah drew ice cream, candy bars, a food tray, and a birthday cake on her shirt. "Happy birthday, Sarah," Carly wished. "Thanks, Carly," Sarah replied. "I have a card and some brownies that I made myself for us to share," Carly told us. Everyone took a brownie. Then, I drew the letters AAK and CCS. Henri colored my first letter A red, Sarah colored my second letter A yellow, and James colored my letter K blue. Mrs. Shay combined yellow and blue to color my letter S green, Carly combined red and yellow to color my second letter C orange, and Mr. Benson combined red and blue to color my first letter C purple. "My birthday was great when we went to the Grand Concourse for a special birthday dinner," Sarah admitted. "That's great," Carly remarked."There is also a Cold Stone Creamery near where we live on Squirrel Hill in Forbes Avenue." "Now, we should think about what animals we want to craft," I told my friends. "I will craft a bunny since there were so many bunnies in my backyard during the spring of my freshman year of high school, and I always wished that I could have one as a pet," Carly told us. "Well, I want to craft a gray tabby cat since I would like to have one, and I think that Angel's cat, Mattie is so cute," Sarah told us. "That's why I still torture her sometimes," I told everyone. "You shouldn't do that, Angel," Sarah told me. Sarah was able to craft her cat nicely. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Animal Ornaments

One cold second Saturday of December 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside, along with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Did you like my cat ornament from last week?" "Yes, I did," I replied. "Well, after I serve everybody some cheesecake, we are going to make some more ornaments for the Christmas tree," James announced. "Preferably pets, since we have been studying animals these past few weeks." We all each took a slice of cheesecake and ate it. "Sarah, I understand that you already crafted your toy animal, so you can just sit and watch us craft our animals, if you want," James told his sister. "I wish to have a dog someday, especially a golden retriever," James stated. "Why is that, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "So, I can have a furry friend to play catch with. Dogs are also very good at catching balls, like baseballs." "What about footballs, James?" Henri asked. "Kind of like what you and I played in our backyard when we couldn't get tickets to a football game." "I don't know about footballs, Henri," James contradicted. James crafted his dog out of orange and yellow clay. "That's a very nice dog, James," Mrs. Shay remarked. "I see all the reasons why you would want to have a dog someday." "I know, Mrs. Shay," James agreed. "The thing is, though, dogs are a lot of responsibility. You have to feed the dog, walk the dog, and clean up after the dog." "I could help you if you want, James," Henri told his older brother. "I am good at feeding the fish every morning." Henri got up to give their pet fish, Fish Stick and Blueberry some food. "You really are good at feeding the fish, Henri," Mr. Benson complimented. "Is that the pet that you are going to make out of clay?" "Yes, Mr. Benson," Henri replied. Henri crafted his goldfish out of orange clay. He did his best fish face impression as he held up the goldfish for everybody to see. "Carly, do you still want to craft a rabbit out of clay?" Sarah asked. "Of course, Sarah," Carly replied. "I mean, even during the summer, after my freshman year of high school ended, I still wanted a pet rabbit really badly." "I could show you my kitty cat if you need some help on the color," Sarah suggested. "Sure," Carly agreed. Carly crafted her rabbit out of the same colors that Sarah's cat was- white and grey. "I feel like I want to torture that cat, Sarah," I stated. "You better not, Angel," Sarah disagreed. "Speaking of which, are you being nice to your cat, Mattie?" "I am working on it," I replied. "That's good," Sarah remarked. Mrs. Shay crafted a hamster out of orange and yellow clay, and Mr. Benson crafted a parrot out of blue clay. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Creative Citizens Studios T-shirts

One mild third Saturday of December 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Well, today is the day that we have all been waiting for... we get to design our T-shirts!" James happily exclaimed. "Oh boy!" Henri exclaimed. We used screenprint to decorate our T-shirts. "I changed my mind about what I want to decorate my shirt with," Sarah told Carly. "Why is that, Sarah?" Carly asked. "Well Carly, you remember one of my good friends, Deborah Samson," Sarah explained. "She helped me with my Earth Day project, so I want to splatter some blue and green paint onto my T-shirt, and also eat some earth-friendly foods." "Like what?" Carly asked. "Oh, like fruit snacks and cereal boxes," Sarah replied. "I could even recycle the cereal boxes." "I love to mix colors together, Mrs. Shay," James stated. "Do you know what yellow and blue make, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Green, of course," James replied. "Those are earth-friendly colors." "When we mix red and blue together, we get the color of my hair, Mr. Benson," Henri stated. "Your hair isn't purple, Henri," Mr. Benson contradicted. "It's just dark, like mine is." "Red and yellow make orange, right, Sarah?" Carly asked. "Yes, they do, Carly," Sarah agreed. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?" "We don't really have any plans yet, but I do remember one Christmas when we visited Angel at Edinboro University with lots of yummy treats," Carly stated. "Speaking of yummy treats, there's candy canes, Christmas cookies, and juice on the table if anyone wants some," I pointed out. The Christmas cookies were shaped like Mickey Mouse and the candy canes were Oreo-flavored and Life Saver-flavored. Then, we learned how to screen-print our T-shirts. "I would like to thank all of you guys for helping us become better at our job," James thanked. "It is officially getting to the point where we are becoming comfortable with our routines. So in January, we will resume having weekly discussions, like we used to do!" Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
